N'oublie jamais que je t'aime
by TheMockingPiaf
Summary: [OS] [AU - Médiéval] Anthony Stark est adoubé chevalier, et prend comme écuyer le jeune Steve Rogers. Mais il n'y a pas qu'une simple relation de maître à élève entre les deux hommes...


_Bonjour les gens !_

 _Suite à la trouvaille d'une image de Steve et Tony en mode **Game of Thrones** , je suis partie dans un petit délire au temps des chevaliers. Je ne situe pas du tout mon histoire dans la chronologie ni même l'univers de **GoT** (oubliez les dragons, Winterfell et les Marcheurs Blancs), je voulais juste raconter une histoire qui se passerait dans un monde médiéval. J'ai emprunté l'appellation « Ser » et les corbeaux à **GoT** , mais c'est tout !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans la cour d'armes, le fils du Lord s'entraînait à manier l'épée à cheval, ce qui était loin d'être un exercice facile. En effet, il lui fallait composer avec les mouvements de sa monture et les attaques féroces de son maître d'armes, juché sur son propre étalon.

Le plastron de cuir souple du jeune Lord lui offrait une amplitude de mouvements que ne lui permettrait pas une armure en métal, et son professeur ne cessait de le lui rappeler d'une voix tranchante comme un poignard. Il fallait que ses coups soient puissants, précis, et qu'il ne cherche pas à faire dans la finesse pour attaquer son adversaire.

La jeunesse du fils du Lord le handicapait, puisqu'il n'était pas encore aussi entraîné qu'un chevalier aguerri, et que ses bras portaient avec quelque difficulté la lourde épée des Stark.

L'arme était magnifique, sa longue lame brillait au soleil, et sa poignée avait été finement ouvragée. L'emblème de la Maison, un loup noir sculpté dans l'ébène le plus précieux, faisait office de pommeau.

-La pointe de l'épée bien haute, Lord Stark !

Le jeune homme s'efforça de suivre la consigne de son professeur, mais ses bras étaient raides de trop d'entraînement, et il capitula rapidement, laissant retomber son arme le long du flanc de sa monture.

Au loin, on entendit les cloches sonner midi.

Le maître d'armes décréta la fin de l'entraînement, et le jeune Lord rangea son épée au fourreau avant de descendre de cheval. Un palefrenier vint immédiatement emmener sa monture aux écuries pour le desseller, alors qu'une servante apportait une jarre d'eau pour que le jeune homme puisse se rafraîchir.

La jeune fille versa de l'eau au creux des mains du futur Lord, et il se débarbouilla le visage, avant de s'en passer dans les cheveux.

C'était un beau jeune homme de presque quatorze ans, aux yeux d'un brun sombre qui pouvaient être très chaleureux, et aux cheveux aussi noir que la nuit. Il était grand pour son âge, mais son corps possédait encore la finesse de l'adolescence. Bientôt, il deviendrait un homme, et serait alors adoubé chevalier, mais ce temps n'était pas encore venu.

-Vous vous débrouillez très bien, Lord Stark, le félicita son professeur. Le chevalier dont vous deviendrez l'écuyer à la prochaine lune a bien de la chance de pouvoir enseigner à un jeune homme prometteur tel que vous !

-Merci, Obadiah, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire envers l'homme qui lui avait appris à manier une épée.

Obadiah Stane était le second de son père, Lord Howard Stark, et l'un des maîtres d'armes les plus émérites que le comté n'ai connu. Il s'occupait du jeune Lord avec bienveillance, et n'hésitait pas à prendre sur son temps pour enseigner ce qu'il savait à son futur suzerain.

-Anthony !

Le brun se retourna vers sa mère, Lady Maria Stark, qui venait de l'appeler. Elle lui fit signe de venir vers elle, et il la suivit à l'intérieur du château pour rejoindre la table de son père, où le repas serait pris.

Dans un coin de la cour, un jeune garçon blond, âgé de huit ans, sortit de sa cachette. Il avait observé le jeune Lord toute la matinée, avec son épée rutilante, son grand cheval d'un noir de jais, ses boucles brunes volant dans le vent, son regard perçant et son menton volontaire.

-Plus tard, murmura Steve pour lui-même, je serai chevalier.

* * *

Les cloches de la chapelle du château n'avaient cessé de sonner depuis le lever du soleil. C'était le jour où le jeune Anthony Stark allait être adoubé chevalier, et tout le comté était en liesse.

Bien entendu, des chevaliers étaient adoubés tous les dimanches, à la fin de la messe, mais Lord Stark n'avait qu'un fils, qui était apprécié de tous, et la cérémonie qui ferait de lui l'héritier officiel des Stark enchantait la population.

A l'inverse de son père, Anthony Stark était un jeune homme exubérant, volontaire, généreux et altruiste. Il aimait ses gens, et les habitants du comté l'aimaient également.

Le jeune homme avait fêté une lune auparavant ses vingt ans, au cours d'une fête qui avait duré trois jours et trois nuits, et où tous les Lords des environs avaient été invités. Généreux, le jeune Lord avait également fait dresser un banquet pour les habitants du comté, et n'avait pas hésité à les rejoindre pour passer la deuxième nuit en leur compagnie.

Il appréciait ces gens simples et bons, qui consacraient leur vie à son père et à sa Maison. Le jeune homme avait parfaitement compris que la loyauté ne s'achetait pas, et qu'elle ne pouvait s'acquérir que de deux manières : en inspirant la crainte ou en se faisant aimer. Et contrairement à son père qui régnait d'une main de fer en s'appuyant sur la première méthode, Anthony avait choisi la seconde pour s'attirer une loyauté indéfectible de la part de ses sujets.

Le jeune homme s'observa une dernière fois dans la glace. Il portait une armure rutilante, astiquée avec soin, qui brillait dans le soleil du matin. Une large ceinture blanche ceignait sa taille, alors qu'une cape assortie avait été accrochée autour de ses larges épaules.

-Lord Stark, c'est l'heure.

Le brun se retourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait de Ser Edwin Jarvis, un chevalier de l'une des Maisons vassales des Stark, qui maniait l'épée comme peu d'hommes, et dont l'héritier des Stark avait été l'écuyer durant les six dernières années. Bien plus qu'Howard, le chevalier avait été un père pour le jeune homme, le traitant avec bienveillance, comme s'il avait été son fils.

-Je vous suis, Ser Jarvis.

Le plus jeune emboîta le pas de son aîné, et ils furent bientôt dans la chapelle du château, noire de monde. Des guirlandes de fleurs pendaient du plafond, les vitraux avaient été nettoyés pour laisser passer le plus possible la lumière du soleil, et les membres de la cour des Stark avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux atours pour célébrer l'adoubement de leur jeune Lord.

Anthony s'avança dans l'allée à la suite de Ser Jarvis, qui le mena jusqu'à un homme de haute stature, au regard hautain.

Lord Howard Stark.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un sentiment mitigé. Son père n'avait jamais montré aucune affection pour lui, ne l'avait jamais félicité pour quoi que ce soit, et avait de tout temps gardé une distance glaciale envers son fils.

-Lord Stark, permettez-moi de vous présenter celui qui fut mon écuyer, Anthony Stark, commença Edwin Jarvis. A votre demande lorsque j'ai été adoubé, je l'ai formé, je lui ai enseigné le maniement des armes et ai développé en lui les qualités qui font un bon chevalier. Aujourd'hui, j'estime que le jour où il peut prétendre au titre de chevalier est venu.

-Je vous remercie, Ser Jarvis, répondit Howard. Je fais confiance à votre jugement. Que votre protégé s'avance maintenant.

Le chevalier s'écarta légèrement, pour permettre au jeune brun de faire trois pas vers son père, qui reprit la parole :

-Anthony Stark, mettez un genou en terre je vous prie.

L'interpellé s'exécuta, et l'écuyer d'Howard lui présenta alors un fourreau de cuir sombre duquel l'homme tira l'épée des Stark. La posant sur l'épaule de son fils, il l'adouba d'une voix forte :

-En ce jour, je vous fais chevalier. Vous serez désormais connu sous le nom de Ser Anthony Stark. Puisse votre courage inspirer odes et légendes, et votre bonté servir d'exemple à tous les chevaliers en devenir. Prêtez serment devant Dieu de protéger le faible et d'apporter le bien.

Relevant le visage vers son géniteur, le jeune chevalier répéta sa dernière phrase avec une conviction inébranlable :

-Je jure devant Dieu de protéger le faible et d'apporter le bien.

-Relevez-vous, Ser Stark. Et prenez cette épée, qui sera votre alliée lors des batailles à venir, acheva son père.

Le jeune homme s'empara de l'arme et la glissa dans le fourreau que lui tendait l'écuyer de son géniteur, avant de l'attacher à sa ceinture.

-Vous êtes désormais chevalier. Et en tant que tel, il est de votre devoir de prendre sous votre protection un écuyer, que vous devrez former comme vous l'avez été sous la tutelle de Ser Jarvis. Il est de mon devoir de suzerain de vous confier un jeune homme que je juge apte à devenir un jour chevalier, et j'ai choisi pour vous Steve Rogers, fils de Joseph Rogers, l'un des soldats de mon ban, qui a combattu avec bravoure à mes côtés.

Un jeune homme blond s'avança alors vers Anthony. Vêtu d'une cuirasse de cuir brun, les cheveux d'un blond doré, les yeux d'un bleu très clair, il avait un regard volontaire et était plutôt petit pour son âge.

Mais le brun savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens sur leur physique.

Le jeune chevalier détacha la ceinture qu'il avait à la taille et la noua en écharpe autour du torse du jeune blond, faisant ainsi de lui son écuyer de manière officielle. Le jeune garçon hocha timidement la tête, et son protecteur lui adressa un large sourire sincère.

Son père fit un geste vers son écuyer, qui lui apporta une fourrure de loup posée sur un coussin de brocard. Howard s'en empara et la fit passer autour des épaules de son fils avant de la fixer sur les attaches de sa cape. Puis il tonna :

-Aujourd'hui, tu deviens un chevalier, mais également l'héritier de ma Maison. Puisses-tu faire honneur à ton nom et contribuer à la grandeur de la Maison Stark.

Alors qu'Anthony, sur un signe de tête de son père, se tournait vers la foule rassemblée dans la chapelle, Howard annonça d'une voix forte :

-Lord Anthony Stark !

Les applaudissements éclatèrent sous le toit de pierre lorsque le jeune héritier sortit son épée pour la brandir au-dessus de lui, pointe levée vers le ciel.

Lorsque les acclamations finirent par se taire, le père et le fils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la chapelle, suivis par leurs écuyers respectifs. Le jeune protégé d'Anthony rayonnait de fierté en marchant dans les pas de son protecteur. Il avait admiré les prouesses du jeune Lord depuis que le brun avait douze ans et lui six, et était absolument ravi d'avoir été choisi pour devenir son écuyer. Depuis qu'un émissaire de Lord Stark était venu chez ses parents pour lui annoncer qu'il allait entrer au service de Lord Anthony, une semaine auparavant, il n'avait pas dormi à cause de l'excitation.

Et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le jeune chevalier serait pour lui un professeur formidable.

A la sortie de la chapelle, Anthony retrouva avec bonheur ses amis et camarades d'apprentissage : Ser James Rhodes, qui avait été adoubé la lune passée, ainsi que Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson et Clint Barton, qui deviendraient chevaliers un an plus tard. L'écuyer de Ser Rhodes, Sam Wilson, avait le même âge que Steve Rogers, et les deux garçons s'entendirent tout de suite bien.

-Alors Tony, l'interpella James en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être enfin un chevalier ?

Un grand sourire se peignit sur le visage du brun, et il répondit d'un ton enjoué :

-J'ai le sentiment d'avoir obtenu ce que je mérite, et je jurerais que mon père est enfin fier de moi.

Ser Rhodes posa un regard incertain sur son ami, qui le rassura d'un hochement de tête, avant de poursuivre :

-Et en plus, je suis certain que mon écuyer sera un grand chevalier plus tard ! Je l'ai vu s'entraîner avec Nicholas Fury, ce jeune garçon est tout à fait prometteur.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Clint avec un clin d'œil.

Nicholas Fury était le maître d'armes du château, et était chargé de détecter les potentiels futurs écuyers parmi les enfants de soldats et de chevaliers du comté. Ses recommandations étaient toujours bonnes, jamais un jeune garçon sélectionné par le maître d'armes n'avait déçu, tous étaient devenus de grands chevaliers.

Les cinq amis et les deux écuyers s'installèrent à l'une des tables qui avaient été dressées dans la grande salle, et furent bientôt rejoints par les Dames conviées au banquet. Lady Virginia Potts, fille de l'un des bannerets les plus puissants de la Maison Stark et future épouse d'Anthony, vint s'asseoir à droite de celui-ci, tandis que la promise de Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, s'asseyait près de son fiancé.

« Ils ont bien de la chance, songea Anthony en regardant Bruce prendre la main de Natasha et la baiser tendrement, sous le regard affectueux de la rousse. Au moins, ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre… »

Il fallait dire que, bien que Lady Potts soit d'une grande beauté, le cœur du jeune Lord ne battait pas pour elle. En réalité, il ne battait pour personne –du moins, pas encore. Et il enviait son ami d'avoir eu la possibilité de se fiancer à celle qu'il aimait. Mais en tant qu'héritier de la Maison Stark, il se devait de respecter la décision prise par son père.

Il savait que son mariage serait célébré sous peu, puisque Lord Howard voulait que son fils soit adoubé avant de prendre femme. Cette échéance étant passée, la suivante ne tarderait pas, au grand dam d'Anthony.

-Rhodey, passe-moi le vin s'il te plaît, demanda le jeune chevalier.

Son meilleur ami s'exécuta, et lui remplit son verre immédiatement, en regardant attentivement le brun. Ce n'était jamais bon lorsqu'il buvait plus de quatre verres de vin, et il en était à son septième !

-Merci.

-De rien. Dis, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, tu devrais faire des efforts avec ta fiancée. Elle a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir !

Le jeune Lord jeta un regard noir à son ami, mais poussa un soupir résigné et se tourna vers sa promise pour lui faire la conversation.

Assis en face de son protecteur, le jeune Rogers observait tout avec curiosité et attention, essayant de retenir un maximum de choses. C'était la première fois qu'il était autorisé à manger dans la grande salle, et il s'émerveillait de tout.

Et il était sur la bonne voie pour réaliser son rêve : il était l'écuyer de Lord Anthony Stark !

* * *

C'était un froid jour d'hiver. Un vent glacial venant du nord avait soufflé durant trois jours entiers. Le château des Stark était pris dans une gangue de neige et de glace qui étouffait les bruits.

Lord Howard et Lady Maria étaient allés visiter un cousin de cette dernière, à quelques lieux du château. Ils étaient partis depuis trois heures lorsque la tempête avait commencé.

Elle avait été d'une rare violence –même Obadiah Stane, qui avait habité bien plus au nord que le château des Stark, jurait qu'il n'en avait jamais vue de pareille en quarante ans d'existence.

Les douze soldats envoyés par Anthony pour ramener ses parents mirent cinq jours avant de retrouver leurs corps gelés, jetés à même le sol. Aucune trace de blessure ou d'attaque, ils avaient dû mourir de froid dans la tempête, ce qui n'avait pas empêché les brigands de grand chemin de les dépouillés de leurs riches atours et de leurs bijoux.

Le jeune Lord envoya immédiatement cinquante hommes à travers tout le comté pour tenter de retrouver les coupables.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien. Les voleurs étaient loin.

La cérémonie d'adieu eut lieu dans la chapelle du château, un matin comme on n'en voyait que quelques fois au cœur de l'hiver : un ciel d'un bleu très clair, un vent sec et mordant, un soleil pâle qui ne réchauffait que les cœurs –et encore, pas ce jour-là. Puis Lord Howard et Lady Maria furent enterrés côte à côte dans la crypte où reposaient les ancêtres des Stark.

Après les trois jours de deuil qui suivirent, le jeune Anthony, âgé de vingt-et-un ans, fut sacré Lord Stark par le prêtre affilié au château. Une délégation royale de sept chevaliers assista à la cérémonie en tant qu'autorité du Roi pour accepter la nomination du nouveau Lord.

Anthony choisit alors Ser James Rhodes comme second et conseiller, à la place qu'Obadiah Stane avait occupée aux côtés de Lord Howard. Bien entendu, il s'appuierait toujours sur l'expérience du conseiller de son père, mais souhaitait prendre la personne à qui il confierait sa vie sans se poser de questions à la place de premier conseiller.

Et la vie reprit son cours, si ce n'était que le jeune chevalier avait enfin pris le sens des responsabilités qui lui incombaient en tant que Lord Stark.

* * *

La cérémonie avait été belle et intime, seuls les amis proches des mariés avaient été conviés, mais la fête qui avait suivit le mariage de Lord Anthony Stark et de Lady Virginia Potts avait duré sept jours entiers.

Si la jeune femme n'avait que dix-huit ans le jour de son mariage, son époux venait de fêter son vingt-deuxième anniversaire lorsque les noces furent célébrées, par une belle matinée de printemps, sous un soleil radieux.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'Anthony avait été adoubé, deux ans qu'il formait le jeune Rogers pour qu'il devienne un chevalier. Le jeune homme n'avait pas déçu les espérances de Lord Howard ni fait moquer les promesses de Nicholas Fury : il était travailleur, volontaire, déterminé, très doué avec une épée, et avait une âme bonne qui ferait de lui un excellent chevalier.

Tous les amis d'Anthony avaient été adoubés, et formaient à leur tour des écuyers prometteurs : Ser Banner avait prit le jeune James Barnes sous son aile, Ser Barton entraînait Pietro Maximoff et Ser Odinson était chargé de la formation de Loki Laufeyson –ce dernier avait été adopté à l'âge de quatre ans par la famille Odinson, et Ser Thor avait insisté pour le prendre comme écuyer. Steve et Sam étaient les plus âgés et avaient déjà célébré leurs seize ans, les autres n'avaient encore que quinze printemps, mais toute la bande d'écuyers s'entendait à merveille, comme leurs aînés avant eux.

Lord Anthony Stark avait fait de ses amis ses conseillers, et il ne se déplaçait jamais sans eux, que ce soit pour servir son Roi lors d'une guerre ou pour une visite de courtoisie à l'un ou l'autre de ses bannerets. Et les écuyers suivaient leurs aînés avec enthousiasme.

Ils n'étaient pour ainsi dire jamais séparés.

Anthony se trouvait dans son bureau, qu'il avait installé au deuxième étage du donjon, dans une salle avec vue sur la cour d'armes et sur la campagne environnante. De là, il pouvait surveiller la quasi-totalité de son château et de ses gens.

Poussant un long soupir de lassitude, le jeune Lord se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre favorite. Il avait installé dans l'alcôve intérieure un petit canapé très confortable, quelques coussins moelleux, et venait s'asseoir là lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était l'une de ses activités préférées : il pouvait observer à loisir les écuyers apprendre le maniement de l'épée sous les directives de Nicholas Fury et d'Obadiah Stane.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient divisés en deux équipes : Pietro, Bucky –le surnom de James Barnes– et Loki contre Sam et Steve. D'après ce que pouvait voir Anthony, les trois premiers étaient les attaquants et les deux derniers les défenseurs de la charrette pleine de foin qui se trouvait derrière eux. Ah, combien de fois avait-il pratiqué cet exercice ! Il s'agissait pour les assaillants de monter en haut du tas de paille, et pour les défenseurs de les en empêcher à tout prix.

La présence d'arbitres était bien entendu nécessaire, puisque les jeunes écuyers avaient tendance à survivre à des coups qui, s'ils avaient été portés avec une lame non émoussée, auraient été mortels. Les quatre chevaliers –Ser Barton, Ser Rhodes, Ser Banner et Ser Odinson– étaient donc là pour apprécier la qualité des échanges mais également pour annoncer la mort de l'un des belligérants s'ils jugeaient que son adversaire l'aurait tué en combat réel.

Cela faisait un an qu'Anthony n'avait pas arbitré cet exercice –depuis la mort de son père et son sacre en tant que Lord Stark– et cela lui manquait. Envoyant balader ses responsabilités pour l'après-midi, il décida de descendre dans la cour d'armes et de se joindre au petit groupe.

Son arrivée fut saluée avec les cris de joie de son écuyer et des accolades chaleureuses de la part de ses amis chevaliers.

-Reprenez jeunes gens, je viens juste vous observer, leur ordonna le brun.

-Sauf votre respect, Ser, vous nous regardiez déjà depuis votre fenêtre, répondit le jeune Rogers. Je peux sentir quand vous m'observez.

Un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur les lèvres du Lord, et son écuyer lui sourit en retour, avant de se remettre en position, les joues légèrement roses.

L'exercice dura tout l'après-midi, les écuyers étant encore plus motivés que d'ordinaire par la présence de leur suzerain. Les défenseurs ne cédaient pas un pouce de terrain, et les assaillants attaquaient avec ardeur.

Lorsque le soleil passa derrière les remparts du château, Anthony frappa dans ses mains et décréta l'entraînement terminé :

-Demain, vous échangerez de place, pour apprendre à combattre dans toutes les situations. Mais je peux vous dire, si vous continuez comme cela, ce sera un honneur pour moi de vous avoir comme bannerets !

A ces mots, les écuyers se mirent à rayonner de fierté.

Leur suzerain les avait félicités ! Ce soir, ce serait fête dans le dortoir des futurs chevaliers, et ils iraient demander du vin en cuisine pour célébrer l'occasion. Peut-être même pourraient-ils obtenir quelques tranches de jambon fumé !

Anthony retint le jeune Rogers par l'épaule alors que les autres écuyers se précipitaient dans le château pour rejoindre la grande salle, où le dîner serait servi, et lui murmura d'une voix pleine de fierté :

-Continue comme ça et tu seras un grand chevalier.

Un sourire immense se peignit sur les lèvres de l'écuyer, qui remercia son professeur d'un hochement de tête ému avant de courir à la suite de ses camarades. Le brun fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les joues rouges du jeune blond, et le regarda rejoindre les autres avec un sourire.

Il était fier de son protégé.

* * *

Steve entra dans la tente d'Anthony alors que les premières torches s'allumaient autour du campement.

Ils étaient partis deux jours plus tôt pour rejoindre le Roi qui livrait bataille à des envahisseurs, et rejoindraient leur souverain le lendemain, si la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis une semaine ne les ralentissait pas plus.

Le brun releva la tête de la carte sur laquelle il était penché et observa son écuyer fermer les deux toiles de tente avec application pour ne pas qu'elles se touchent. Il avait de la chance, seuls les chevaliers dormiraient au sec cette nuit, les tentes des soldats étant constituées d'une seule couche de toile qui ne garantissait absolument pas leur étanchéité.

-Rogers ?

-Lord Stark, répondit le blond en se retournant. Les chevaux ont été attachés à l'orée du bois, ainsi ils sont quelque peu protégés. Trente hommes les surveillent, ils seront relayés toutes les deux heures. Le chargement de lanternes est arrivé, la distribution pour les veilleurs est en cours.

-Parfait. Enlève ta cape et essaye de la faire sécher en la suspendant aux supports. Fais de même avec ton plastron, et tu le graisseras demain matin pour qu'il résiste mieux à la pluie.

-Tout de suite, Lord Stark, acquiesça le jeune homme avant de s'exécuter.

Le jeune Lord prit le temps d'observer son écuyer pendant qu'il retirait son équipement. Steve avait maintenant dix-neuf ans, il était devenu un beau jeune homme au visage avenant et au corps sculpté par la pratique assidue de l'épée, du tir à l'arc et de la lance. Nombreuses étaient les Dames de la cour Stark qui avaient des vues sur le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci semblait insensible à leurs charmes et à leurs regards, se contentant de sourire poliment lorsque l'une d'entre elles, plus courageuse que les autres, venait le saluer, toute rougissante.

Les mauvaises langues disaient que le jeune Rogers n'avait d'yeux que pour son suzerain et mentor, les autres qu'il était trop timide pour oser regarder les Dames qui se pâmaient autour de lui.

-Tony, murmura le jeune Lord.

-Pardon ? sursauta son écuyer en se retournant brusquement, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

Le chevalier s'était levé et approché du blond, le bruit de ses pas sur le sable au sol étouffé par le vacarme de la pluie tombant sur la tente.

-Tony, répéta le brun.

Ils étaient très proches maintenant, l'écuyer dépassant son suzerain d'une demi-tête, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Appelle-moi Tony…

Le rouge monta brusquement aux joues du plus jeune, qui se recula précipitamment, cognant dans le support de son plastron au passage, et provoquant un froncement de sourcils chez son aîné.

-Qu'est ce que… Tu as peur de moi ? questionna Anthony.

Le rougissement de son écuyer s'intensifia lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix tremblante :

-N… Non ! Pas du tout ! Lord Stark, je…

-Je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Tony, le gronda le brun d'une voix caressante. Tu n'oses pas ? C'est pourtant un ordre de ton suzerain…

La respiration saccadée du plus jeune était une musique délicieuse aux oreilles du Lord. Il avait bien entendu connaissance des bruits de couloirs qui circulaient à propos de son écuyer, mais il ne faisait pas confiance aux ragots. Non, il préférait vérifier de lui-même…

-Regarde-moi, ordonna le chevalier.

Deux perles bleues remplies d'incompréhension se levèrent vers lui pour se ficher dans ses prunelles sombres. Et la respiration du jeune blond se coupa lorsqu'il vit dans le regard de son aîné tout ce qu'il y avait toujours cherché.

Anthony en profita pour s'avancer encore, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son écuyer, mêlant leurs souffles. Puis, lentement, il leva la main pour la poser sur la nuque du plus jeune, et joua quelques instants avec les cheveux dorés.

Le souffle de Rogers s'accéléra encore, et il ferma les yeux lorsque son protecteur tira sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage à lui.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, un gigantesque incendie se déclencha sous la peau des deux hommes. Mû par son instinct, Steve enroula ses bras autour du torse de son aîné, et celui-ci se pressa contre lui, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans le creux de sa taille.

Les lèvres de l'écuyer étaient douces et pleines, et bientôt une langue taquine vint les lécher avant de quémander l'accès à la bouche du blond. Celui-ci entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, laissant passer la langue de son suzerain, qui s'enroula autour de la sienne dans une danse lente et profondément sensuelle.

Leur baiser était rythmé par les soupirs de satisfaction qu'ils poussaient en se serrant plus l'un contre l'autre.

Bientôt, bien trop tôt au goût du plus jeune, Anthony rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui de son écuyer. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, la main du brun jouant toujours dans les cheveux blonds, les doigts de Steve caressant avec tendresse la joue de son aîné.

-Ainsi, c'était vrai, murmura Lord Stark.

-De quoi parlez vous ? demanda Rogers avec inquiétude.

Un petit rire malicieux s'échappa des lèvres du brun, avant qu'il ne réponde d'un ton espiègle :

-Les bruits de couloirs.

-Et… Que disent ces bruits de couloirs ? interrogea le blond avec une certaine appréhension.

Le jeune Lord releva la tête pour ficher ses yeux dans les prunelles incertaines de son écuyer, puis il répondit avec un sourire en coin :

-Que tu ne répondais pas aux avances des Dames du château parce que tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi.

Une détresse profonde se lut sur le visage du blond, avant qu'il ne se dégage brusquement de l'étreinte de son aîné, un sentiment de trahison se répandant dans ses veines :

-Alors ce n'était qu'un jeu, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il au visage du brun. Vous vouliez juste vérifier les ragots ? Ou peut-être que vous allez les confirmer auprès de toute la cour, maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

Lord Stark fronça les sourcils devant la réaction inattendue de son écuyer, puis répondit d'une voix ferme :

-Tu as raison, je voulais vérifier les bruits de couloir.

Puis son ton s'adoucit, et il ajouta :

-Mais certainement pas pour jouer, non, loin de là…

Il se rapprocha lentement du plus jeune, qui affichait un air complètement perdu, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, dans un geste très tendre. Les yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes alors que leur propriétaire murmurait d'une voix hésitante :

-Ce n'est… pas un jeu ?

Un sourire très doux étira les lèvres du chevalier, qui fit non de la tête en rassurant le blond :

-Cela n'a jamais été un jeu, et ne le sera jamais.

Puis un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses yeux se remplirent de désespoir, et il reprit la parole d'une voix brisée :

-Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'officialiser quoi que ce soit, alors je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas d'une relation secrète. Et d'ici un an, lorsque tu seras chevalier, tu ne seras même plus obligé de rester à… à mes côtés…

La détresse qui transparaissait de ses derniers mots fendit le cœur du plus jeune, qui prit le visage de son aîné entre ses mains.

-Je ne te quitterai pas, Tony, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Les prunelles brunes s'illuminèrent lorsque le blond prononça le diminutif, et la main du chevalier glissa sur la nuque de son écuyer pour attirer son visage à lui. Il l'embrassa avec la même tendresse que précédemment, savourant ce baiser comme le meilleur des vins jamais servis à sa table.

-Lord Stark ! Lord Stark !

Anthony se détacha prestement des lèvres de son écuyer, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa tente, avant de crier à travers le tissu :

-Qu'y a-t'il ?

-Un messager de Sa Majesté vient d'arriver au campement, il demande à vous voir de toute urgence dans la tente de commandement.

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as entendu ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son écuyer.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Aide-moi à enfiler mon armure, que je ressemble à quelque chose pour aller voir le messager du Roi.

-Tout de suite, Lord Stark.

L'écuyer se précipita vers le portant sur lequel se trouvait le plastron de l'armure de son suzerain, et accourut pour le placer sur son torse, sous le sourire en coin du brun, qui murmura d'un ton espiègle :

-Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Tony…

Les joues du blond prirent une délicieuse teinte rouge, mais il répliqua tout de même en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux :

-Veux-tu ta cape, _Tony_ ?

Le chevalier se mordit la lèvre avant de faire non de la tête :

-Juste le col en fourrure de loup.

Une fois correctement habillé, il fit signe à son écuyer de le suivre, et sortit sous la pluie battante pour rejoindre la tente de commandement, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'allée principale.

-Lord Stark !

L'étonnement se lut un instant sur le visage d'Anthony, avant qu'il ne réponde avec un large sourire et une claque sur l'épaule à celui qui venait de l'apostropher :

-Ser Coulson, si je m'attendais à vous voir ici !

-J'ai été envoyé par Sa Majesté. Voici ses directives, ajouta-t-il en tendant un parchemin scellé au jeune Lord.

Celui-ci fit sauter le sceau de cire et parcourut les quelques lignes qui résumaient la stratégie d'attaque de son Roi pour le lendemain.

-Très bien ! Rogers, allez réveiller Banner, Rhodes, Barton et Odinson. Dites-leur de venir avec leurs écuyers, qu'ils apprennent quelque chose. Nous allons réorganiser nos troupes.

-Tout de suite, Lord Stark, répondit le blond avant de sortir de la tente.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Steve s'observait d'un œil critique dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il rajusta les plis de sa ceinture pour la vingtième fois, passa un coup de chiffon sur son plastron pour la trente-deuxième fois et corrigea la position de sa cape pour la onzième fois.

-Rogers, c'est bientôt l'heure, fit une voix dans son dos.

Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il attendit que le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ferme se fasse entendre avant de se retourner vers son visiteur :

-Tony, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Steve, répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

Le brun s'avança vers celui qui était, pour quelques minutes encore, son écuyer, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient toujours aussi douces, aussi pleines, aussi délicieuses.

-Il faut y aller, reprit le brun. Ne me fais pas attendre !

-Jamais, répondit Steve avec un sourire. Pars devant, je te rejoins.

Anthony sortit de la petite pièce et se dirigea vers la chapelle, pour prendre place à côté de l'autel, comme il l'avait fait pour adouber Ser Sam Wilson, quelques semaines auparavant.

Comme son protecteur était également son suzerain, Steve s'avança seul dans l'allée, et se présenta face à Anthony, qui annonça d'une voix forte :

-Voici l'homme qui fut mon écuyer, Steve Rogers. A la demande de mon père lorsque j'ai été adoubé, je l'ai formé, je lui ai enseigné le maniement des armes et j'ai développé en lui les qualités qui font un bon chevalier. Aujourd'hui, j'estime que le jour est venu pour lui de pouvoir prétendre au titre de chevalier.

Il ficha ses yeux dans ceux du blond, et continua :

-Steve Rogers, mettez un genou en terre je vous prie.

L'interpellé s'exécuta, et Ser Rhodes présenta à Anthony un fourreau de cuir duquel Lord Stark tira une épée flambant neuve, cadeau du chevalier à celui qui avait été son écuyer :

-En ce jour, je vous fais chevalier. Vous serez désormais connu sous le nom de Ser Steve Rogers. Puisse votre courage inspirer odes et légendes, et votre bonté servir d'exemple à tous les chevaliers en devenir. Prêtez serment devant Dieu de protéger le faible et de servir le bien.

Le jeune blond releva la tête vers son protecteur et répéta le serment :

-Je jure devant Dieu de protéger le faible et de servir le bien.

-Prenez cette épée, qui sera votre alliée lors des batailles à venir, ajouta le brun en tendant le manche vers son ancien écuyer.

Le jeune homme s'empara de l'arme et la glissa dans le fourreau que lui tendait Ser Rhodes, avant de l'attacher à sa ceinture.

Le premier conseiller de Lord Stark s'avança alors, et planta son regard sombre dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme :

-Prêtez maintenant serment de servir et protéger votre suzerain, Lord Anthony Stark, ainsi que sa Maison et ses terres.

Ce fut le regard chargé d'émotion que Steve se tourna vers celui qu'il aimait :

-Je jure aujourd'hui sur mon honneur de vous servir et de vous protéger. Mon épée est vôtre, en ce jour et jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

-Et je promets, répondit Lord Stark, de vous protéger en retour. Vous aurez toujours une place à ma table, près de mon feu, et je ne vous demanderai jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse entacher votre honneur. Relevez-vous maintenant.

Ses prunelles d'un bleu parfait toujours plongées dans les yeux sombres de son désormais suzerain, le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-Vous êtes désormais chevalier, continua le brun. Et en tant que tel, il est de votre devoir de prendre sous votre protection un écuyer, que vous devrez former comme vous l'avez été sous ma tutelle. Il est de mon devoir de suzerain de vous confier un jeune homme que je juge apte à devenir un jour chevalier, et j'ai choisi pour vous Peter Parker, fils de Benjamin Parker, l'un de mes plus fidèles lieutenants.

Un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux d'un vert tendre s'avança vers Steve.

Celui-ci, imitant le geste qu'avait eu Anthony six ans auparavant, dénoua sa ceinture pour la passer en écharpe autour du torse de son désormais écuyer, tout en adressant un sourire rassurant au jeune Parker.

Il ferait tout pour être un professeur et un protecteur aussi bon que l'avait été le jeune Lord Stark pour lui.

* * *

Cela faisait un an désormais que Steve était devenu un chevalier et qu'il avait pour écuyer le jeune Parker. C'était un garçon enthousiaste, persévérant bien que maladroit, et d'une droiture sans égale.

Anthony avait renoncé à reprendre un écuyer après l'adoubement de son amant, pour des raison pratiques : il n'avait pas pu consacrer autant de temps qu'il l'avait souhaité au jeune Rogers, et il craignait de n'avoir encore moins d'heures à accorder à un éventuel nouvel écuyer. Il préférait observer la formation de la nouvelle génération depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, et descendre quelques fois pour donner des conseils avisés aux plus jeunes, principalement des tactiques et manœuvres qu'il avait utilisées lors de ses batailles pour le Roi.

-Lord Stark ?

La voix de son amant le tira de ses pensées, et il lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau. Le blond verrouilla la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers son aîné, qui avait contourné la table en bois sombre pour se rapprocher de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, dévorant les lèvres et la bouche de l'autre avec empressement et envie.

Cela faisait deux mois que Ser Rogers était parti du château, afin de faire découvrir la capitale à son écuyer, et les deux hommes n'avaient même pas communiqué par lettres. Il y avait trop de risques que les corbeaux soient interceptés par un tiers pour utiliser ce moyen de communication.

Lord Stark avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et décoiffait son amant avec application, tout en ravageant sa bouche de sa langue, alors que Ser Rogers dessinait le dos du brun de ses mains.

C'était un baiser au goût de retrouvailles, l'un de ces baisers qui dit « tu m'as manqué », « ne pars plus jamais », « je t'aime tellement ». Et les deux amants en profitèrent longuement, poussant de petits soupirs de satisfaction, redécouvrant le goût de la bouche de l'autre avec délectation.

Ils se détachèrent à regrets pour reprendre leur souffle, front contre front, les doigts de l'aîné dans les cheveux du plus jeune et la main de ce dernier sur la joue de son amant.

-Tu devais partir un mois, râla doucement Lord Stark.

-Peter ne voulait plus quitter la capitale. Je crois qu'il apprécie les alizés plus que le vent du nord, répondit le blond dans un petit rire.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour être resté aussi longtemps là-bas.

-Je voulais qu'il se rende compte par lui-même de tout ce qu'il a ici. Ses amis, sa famille, les vastes espaces du nord...

-Et alors ?

-Il y a une semaine, il m'a pressé de rentrer le plus vite possible. Nous avons parcouru le chemin en six jours, contre dix à l'aller. Je crois qu'il sait ce qu'il a ici.

Anthony détacha légèrement son visage de celui de son amant, et se plongea dans les yeux d'un bleu si parfait. Puis il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres si douces et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ancien écuyer, respirant l'odeur si caractéristique du blond avec délices.

Il lui avait tellement manqué !

* * *

Les hurlements de douleur de Lady Stark faisaient trembler les murs du château.

Virginia était en train d'accoucher.

Anthony et elle avaient mis longtemps avant de réussir à concevoir, et le jeune Lord avait célébré son vingt-neuvième anniversaire depuis déjà huit mois lorsque son épouse avait eu la confirmation qu'elle était enceinte.

Il avait trente ans depuis quelques semaines lorsque les douleurs de l'accouchement s'étaient déclenchées chez son épouse, au milieu d'une promenade dans le petit bois.

Et depuis que le travail avait commencé, cinq heures auparavant, Lord Anthony Stark faisait les cent pas dans la chambre qu'occupait son ancien écuyer. Steve n'était pas là –il était parti aussitôt que sa suzeraine avait perdu les eaux– et son absence rongeait le brun.

Il avait besoin de réconfort, pas que son amant ne s'en aille Dieu savait où !

-Lord Stark ! Lord Stark !

Anthony remarqua que les hurlements s'étaient arrêtés. Il bondit hors de la chambre et faillit rentrer dans la servante qui venait à sa rencontre :

-Je suis là !

-L'accouchement est terminé, Lord Stark. Je vous suggère de vous rendre rapidement au chevet de votre femme…

Il ne le fit pas dire deux fois, et courut pour se rendre dans la chambre seigneuriale, où il trouva Lady Virginia pâle comme une morte, respirant faiblement dans des draps rougis par le sang.

-Tony…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Le jeune Lord fut au pied du lit en un instant, et prit la main de sa femme avec inquiétude. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Steve, il avait développé une certaine affection pour elle au fil du temps, et n'hésitait pas à lui demander conseil. Elle était plus avisée que la plupart de ses lieutenants !

-Pepper… Pepper, je suis là…

Il lui avait donné ce surnom une fois où, voulant s'essayer à la cuisine, elle avait brisé un pot de poivre dans l'office, qui avait été enfumée. Il avait fallu quatre jours pour que les cuisiniers puissent rentrer dans la pièce sans se mettre à éternuer à tout bout de champ.

Anthony leva les yeux vers la sage-femme, qui lui adressa un regard désolé en faisant non de la tête.

Lady Virginia ne survivrait pas.

-Tu… Tu prendras… soin d'eux… Tony…

-D'eux ? releva le jeune Lord.

-Vous avez deux enfants, confirma la sage-femme. Une fille et un garçon. C'est pour cela que l'accouchement a été difficile…

Le regard de sa femme était presque éteint, mais une étincelle farouche y brillait encore, et le chevalier murmura :

-Je prendrai soin d'eux, Pepper. Je te le jure.

-Mer… ci…

Les paupières de la jeune femme se fermèrent alors qu'elle rendait son dernier soupir, et les yeux de son mari se remplirent de larmes.

-Vos enfants, Lord Stark, l'appela la sage-femme.

Il se releva lentement, déposa un long baiser plein de tendresse sur le front de son épouse et se tourna vers le berceau où l'on avait couché les deux nouveau-nés, chacun enroulé dans une lange.

-Virginia, murmura le brun d'une voix brisée. Et Howard. Appelez le père Brock. Je veux que la cérémonie d'adieu à Lady Stark ait lieu demain. Et le baptême de mes enfants dans une semaine.

-Tour de suite, Lord Stark.

Le chevalier se retira, et retourna dans la chambre de son amant. Il s'allongea sur le lit qu'il avait si souvent voulu partager avec Steve, et enfouit son visage dans les oreillers qui portaient encore l'odeur du blond. Rogers n'avait jamais partagé sa couche, arguant qu'il était marié et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de trahir son épouse.

Mais désormais, tout était différent.

* * *

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par une main douce caressant ses cheveux, et ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de son amant.

-Bonjour, Tony, murmura le blond.

-Bonjour, Steve, répondit le brun sur le même ton.

-La cérémonie d'adieu à Lady Virginia a lieu dans trois heures, il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard. Veux-tu que je demande à Peter de monter dans tes appartements pour t'aider à te préparer ?

Lord Stark fit non de la tête.

-Je demanderai à une servante. Fais donc venir Sharon dans ma chambre. Enfin, si elle est en état de…

-Je me suis assuré que la chambre seigneuriale ait été nettoyée, le coupa Ser Rogers. Tu peux donc t'y rendre sans problèmes. Tes enfants sont avec la nourrice, dans ton ancienne chambre. Veux-tu les voir ?

Anthony fit non de la tête :

-Après la cérémonie.

Le blond déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de son suzerain, et se releva pour se diriger vers la porte, en ajoutant :

-Je vais demander à Sharon de monter une bassine d'eau chaude. Dépêche-toi, ne la fais pas attendre.

Un léger sourire triste étira les lèvres d'Anthony, qui acquiesça :

-J'arrive.

Le blond referma la porte derrière lui, alors qu'Anthony respirait une dernière fois son odeur dans les oreillers. Steve avait un parfum très caractéristique, et le brun adorait s'en enivrer. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de se préparer pour la cérémonie.

Sharon l'accueillit alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux très blonds, que le jeune Lord savait intéressée par Steve –comme la plupart des femmes du château. Elle l'aida à se laver le visage et à se raser le bouc, puis à enfiler des vêtements sombres, de rigueur pour un enterrement.

Lord Stark se composa un visage fermé et triste, puis il sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre la chapelle.

* * *

Steve se trouvait dans sa chambre, deux semaines après le baptême des jumeaux Stark, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Le jeune chevalier s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, pour trouver son suzerain sur son seuil.

-Lord Stark ?

Le brun rentra dans la chambre, et son amant verrouilla rapidement la porte derrière lui, alors qu'Anthony murmurait :

-Tu peux m'appeler Tony, il n'y a personne.

-Tony, le gronda doucement le blond.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, et se jeta à l'eau :

-Je veux t'épouser, Steve Rogers. Je veux t'épouser ce soir, dans la chapelle. Rhodey et Sam sont au courant pour nous deux –depuis longtemps je pense, étant donné leur expression lorsque je leur ai dit. Le père Brock est prévenu.

Anthony mit un genoux en terre et présenta une bague à son amant :

-Ser Rogers, voulez-vous devenir mon époux ?

Le blond posa sur lui un regard complètement perdu, et répondit d'une toute petite voix :

-Cela… cela ne se fait pas, Tony…

-Je n'ai cure de ce qui se fait ou pas, Steve. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

-Que vont penser tes gens ?

Anthony ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel :

-Personne ne le saura. Mais je veux pouvoir t'appeler mon mari lorsque nous sommes tous les deux et partager mon lit avec toi. Je sais que tu es respectueux des lois, c'est pour cela que je souhaite t'épouser. Acceptes-tu, Steve ?

Le désespoir le plus absolu emplit les yeux si bleus, qui se remplirent de larmes. Le jeune chevalier baissa la tête et ferma les paupières, laissant s'échapper des perles salées qui dévalèrent ses joues en silence.

Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment !

-Je ne peux pas, Tony.

Et le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

-Mon père m'a fiancé à la fille cadette de Lord Harrison Carter, Lady Margaret. Je vais la rencontrer à la nouvelle lune et l'épouser dans un mois. Tu dois connaître son frère aîné, Michael Carter. C'est l'écuyer de Ser Rhodes.

Anthony eut l'impression que son univers partait en fumée en l'espace d'une poignée de secondes.

-Quoi… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Non, ce n'est… ce n'est pas possible, je… je n'ai rien accordé, rien signé pour cela ! Tu ne peux… tu ne peux pas… S'il te plaît…

En un instant, Steve se laissa tomber en face de son amant, qui était toujours agenouillé sur le sol de pierre, et posa une main hésitante sur la joue baignée de larmes, alors que deux prunelles brunes emplies de la tristesse la plus infinie se posaient sur lui.

-Tony, je…

-Je t'en supplie, le coupa le brun, dis-moi que tu vivras quand même au château. Dis-moi que je ne vais pas perdre l'homme que j'aime et mon conseiller le plus fidèle dans la même journée…

Le cœur du blond se brisa à ces mots, et il entreprit de rassurer son suzerain d'une voix pleine de larmes :

-Non, non, tu ne me perdras pas Anthony. Je te l'ai promis sous cette tente, il y a cinq ans, que je ne te quitterai pas. Je serai toujours là, à tes côtés…

Un léger sourire triste se peignit sur les lèvres de l'aîné, qui leva une main tremblante vers le visage de son cadet, et caressa sa joue si douce avec toute la tendresse du monde.

-Je te perdrai quand même à moitié…

A ces mots, le blond s'effondra dans les bras de son suzerain, qui enroula ses bras autour de lui, et éclata en sanglots. Oui, Anthony allait le perdre, mais il allait également perdre Anthony… Il acceptait le fait d'être l'amant du brun, mais se devait de respecter les engagements qu'il prendrait le jour de son mariage. En tant que chevalier et second conseiller de Lord Stark, il devait être exemplaire. Et même s'ils avaient réussi à garder leur relation secrète jusque là, Ser Rogers ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Et le brun le savait. Il connaissait l'intégrité de son amant.

-Je suis tellement… tellement désolé, Tony… Oh Tony, si tu savais comme je… comme je t'aime…, réussi-t-il à articuler entre deux sanglots.

-Je t'aime aussi, Steve…

C'était la première fois qu'ils se le disaient. Pas que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas assez fort, non, mais ils n'en avaient jamais ressenti le besoin. Leurs baisers et leurs étreintes se passaient de mots.

Les deux hommes restèrent là longtemps. La bague que Lord Stark voulait offrir à son cadet avait roulé quelque part dans la pièce, mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en préoccupait.

Ils savouraient leur dernière étreinte.

Et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent avant qu'Anthony ne reparte dans ses appartements avait un goût de sel et de désespoir.

* * *

Tous les chevaliers du comté avaient été invités. La noce serait magnifique. Lord Stark en personne présiderait la cérémonie. Et il avait dépensé sans compter pour que le mariage de son ancien écuyer et second conseiller soit la plus belle possible. Les bancs de l'église croulaient sous une montagne de fleurs blanches, des guirlandes avaient été accrochées dans toute la ville, et des musiciens engagés pour faire de ce jour une fête mémorable.

Ser Rhodes entra dans la chambre de son suzerain sans prendre la peine de frapper, et se dirigea sans attendre vers le petit cabinet de travail qui se cachait derrière une porte dérobée.

-Lord Stark ?

-Rhodey, répondit celui-ci en se retournant, adressant un pauvre sourire à son meilleur ami.

Le brun avait pleuré toute la matinée. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, ses joues rouges, et des traces de sel marbraient son visage.

-Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça à la cérémonie, le prévint son ami, sinon tout le monde va savoir.

Les yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes, et un tremblement parcourut les épaules du jeune Lord. Il ne savait pas quel Diable l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait accepté, à la demande de Joseph Rogers, de présider la cérémonie.

Et il le regrettait plus que tout.

James s'avança vers lui et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

Il savait depuis le début, depuis l'adoubement de son ami, que le jeune Rogers nourrissait des sentiments pour son Lord. Et cela s'était confirmé alors que l'écuyer avait dix-neuf ans. Lorsqu'Anthony lui avait parlé de son idée de l'épouser, Ser Rhodes n'avait même pas été surpris.

Et lorsque son meilleur ami était revenu de la chambre de Ser Rogers, en larmes, complètement abattu, Rhodes avait simplement tenté d'étouffer la peine de son suzerain, tout en sachant que rien ne ferait plus jamais renaître l'étincelle de joie qui brillait au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait son amant.

-Lord Stark ?

La voix de la servante résonna dans la chambre, mais elle ne savait pas comment ouvrir la porte du cabinet de travail, les deux hommes étaient donc tranquilles.

-Oui ?

-La cérémonie commence dans une demi-heure.

-Merci, Sharon.

La servante se retira, et Anthony se tourna vers James :

-Est ce que tu peux me trouver discrètement une bassine d'eau froide ? Je voudrais ressembler à quelque chose lorsque je descendrai.

-Tout de suite. Ne bouge pas, je te l'apporte ici.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et aida son suzerain à se recomposer un visage digne de ce nom, puis les deux hommes descendirent dans la cour d'armes. Un palefrenier leur amena leurs montures, et ils s'élancèrent vers l'église de la ville, dont les cloches sonnaient sans discontinuer depuis une bonne heure.

Arrivés devant les marches de l'église, Anthony confia son cheval à l'écuyer de Rhodes sans lui accorder un regard, et se dirigea tout droit vers la sacristie, où il pensait trouver son ancien écuyer.

Et il le trouva.

Steve était vêtu de son plastron d'armure parfaitement lustré, de hauts de chausse blancs, d'une cape assortie, de bottes en cuir souple et d'une large ceinture immaculée, et il se détaillait d'un œil critique dans un miroir lorsque son suzerain entra dans la pièce.

-Ser Rogers.

Le blond se retourna dans un sursaut, et salua le brun :

-Lord Stark.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis la demande en mariage avortée de l'aîné, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils lurent dans les prunelles de l'autre un amour absolu et un désespoir encore plus grand.

La respiration du jeune Lord se fit irrégulière alors que son ancien écuyer s'approchait lentement de lui et levait doucement la main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. Le blond déposa ensuite un chaste baiser sur les lèvres si désirées et murmura tendrement :

-Je t'aime Tony, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

Le brun inspira fortement pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et répondit d'une voix faible :

-Je t'aime aussi, Steve.

Il recula de quelques pas pour se ressaisir –il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se remettre à pleurer comme il l'avait fait toute la matinée.

Un enfant en aube blanche entra dans la sacristie après avoir toqué deux coups timides à la porte, et avertit les deux hommes :

-La cérémonie peut commencer, Lord Stark.

-Très bien.

Après un dernier regard ô combien douloureux à son amant, le brun se rendit derrière l'autel, d'où il officierait la noce. Ser Rogers se plaça sa gauche, devant la table, et le jeune Lord fit un signe vers l'organiste, qui commença à jouer la marche nuptiale. Aussitôt, tous les invités se levèrent et tournèrent le regard vers les portes de l'église, qui s'ouvrirent sur la mariée.

Lady Margaret Carter s'avança au bras de son père. Elle était magnifique, vêtue d'une robe immaculée et d'un voile de la plus fine dentelle, ses boucles brunes savamment relevées en un chignon compliqué.

Anthony sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur celui qui avait été son écuyer, le regard tourné vers sa future épouse.

Il perdrait le droit d'aimer Steve à l'instant où elle aurait ce droit.

Lorsque Ser Harrison Carter remit la main de sa fille à Ser Rogers et qu'ils se tournèrent vers leur suzerain, le jeune Lord demanda à Dieu de lui accorder la force d'officier la cérémonie.

-Nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Ser Steve Rogers et de Lady Margaret Carter.

* * *

Lord Stark avait réussi à faire illusion durant la cérémonie et le repas, mais il s'était retiré alors que le gâteau était servi, prétextant une fatigue subite, et avait demandé un médecin pour parfaire son excuse.

Bien entendu, celui-ci ne trouva rien et prescrit simplement du repos à son suzerain, avant de se retirer.

Le jeune Lord se retira alors dans son petit cabinet de travail, s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce et laissa le désespoir le submerger. Il avait réussi à le tenir à distance toute la journée, à avoir l'air heureux pour son ancien écuyer, mais à présent il ne pouvait plus.

Il pleura toute la nuit, s'endormant par intermittences, rêvant d'une vie parfaite où Steve et lui auraient pu se marier et vivre heureux ensemble, se réveillait brusquement, et pleurait encore.

Ser Rhodes le trouva le lendemain alors que les cloches sonnaient midi, roulé en boule sur son fauteuil, les joues marbrées de traces de sel, les yeux rougis, fixant un point invisible sur le mur en face de lui.

-Anthony…

Son suzerain leva vers lui un regard vide, et la respiration du chevalier se coupa. Comment son ami allait-il faire pour la suite ? Il verrait Ser Rogers tous les jours ou presque lors de son Conseil. Comment pourrait-il faire illusion et prétendre d'être heureux pour son ancien écuyer ?

-Rhodey, murmura le brun.

-Anthony, tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre de la sorte…

La voix de Rhodes était douce, compatissante, apaisante.

-Tu as un comté à diriger, tu n'as aucun droit de te laisser aller comme ça. Tu te dois d'être fort, même si je me doute bien que cela n'est pas aisé. Je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi…

-Je… je vais essayer, capitula le jeune Lord d'une voix faible. Je te promets que je vais essayer. Il le faut, n'est ce pas ?

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Oui, il le fallait, pour le bien de tous.

-Lord Stark !

A l'entente de cette voix, reconnaissable entre toutes, Anthony bondit de son fauteuil et, avant que Ser Rhodes n'aie le temps de le retenir, traversa son cabinet pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Steve se trouvait là, vêtu de son plastron de cuir, sa cape sur les épaules, un air soucieux sur le visage.

-St… Ser Rogers, murmura l'aîné.

Une tristesse infinie se peignit sur les traits du plus jeune lorsqu'il posa le regard sur le visage marqué de son suzerain. Il lui tendit un parchemin roulé, portant le sceau royal.

-Nous avons reçu un corbeau ce matin.

Fronçant les sourcils, Anthony brisa le sceau de cire et déroula la bande de parchemin pour lire le message de son Roi.

Et son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois.

Sans un mot, il tendit le parchemin à son ancien écuyer, et retourna dans son cabinet, en prenant soin cette fois de verrouiller la petite porte derrière lui.

Ser Rhodes se plaça derrière Ser Rogers pour déchiffrer les quelques phrases inscrites sur la petite feuille. Il s'agissait des félicitations royales pour le mariage officié la veille.

Steve eut un hoquet, et James posa une main ferme sur son épaule, la pressant avec force.

Lui non plus n'avait pas le droit de flancher.

* * *

Deux ans après son mariage, Lady Margaret Rogers donnait naissance à une magnifique petite fille, que les jeunes parents choisirent d'appeler Elisabeth. La mère et l'enfant se portaient bien, le père était heureux.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois, Steve ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées dériver vers l'homme qu'il aimait.

Cela faisait un an que le blond s'était installé avec sa femme dans le château du père de cette dernière, gravement malade. Lady Margaret souhaitait être auprès de son géniteur jusqu'à sa mort, et Ser Rogers avait alors négocié avec sa femme pour retourner au château des Stark dès la mort de Lord Harrison.

À plus de six heures à cheval de son ancien protecteur, Steve ne pouvait plus assister aux Conseils quotidiens, et avait abandonné sa place de second conseiller pour la durée de son séjour au château des Carter.

Il n'avait donc pas revu Lord Stark depuis près d'un an.

Et son ancien mentor lui manquait terriblement.

De temps à autre, le jeune chevalier ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à son Lord. Lui manquait-il aussi ? Etait-il enfin heureux ?

Le destin voulut que Lord Harrison s'éteigne le lendemain du baptême de sa petite-fille, et Steve annonça alors à son épouse qu'il porterait lui-même la nouvelle au château des Stark.

Malgré les protestations de Lady Margaret, qui soutenait qu'un messager –ou même un corbeau– pouvait très bien effectuer cette tâche, son époux se montra inflexible. Il irait.

Ce fut donc par une claire matinée d'automne que le jeune homme prit son cheval et le lança au galop sur la piste du nord. Malgré son appréhension –il ne savait pas quelles seraient les dispositions de son suzerain à son égard– il talonna sa monture, impatient de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il arriva devant les portes du château alors que les cloches de la chapelle sonnaient les vêpres.

Mettant son cheval au pas malgré son impatience, il entra dans la cour d'honneur, descendit de sa monture, la confia à un palefrenier et se dirigea vers le donjon. Des bougies étaient allumées au deuxième étage, signe que Lord Stark se trouvait dans son bureau.

Il s'immobilisa devant la lourde porte de chêne et hésita un court instant, mais se reprit rapidement et leva la main pour toquer deux fois. La voix fatiguée de son suzerain l'autorisa à entrer.

Anthony était dos à la porte, penché sur une carte, et ne semblait pas décidé à se retourner. Le plus jeune eut donc tout le temps de détailler le corps de son aîné. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, mais sa carrure était toujours la même. Ce fut lorsque Steve verrouilla la porte que le jeune Lord se retourna, surpris –personne ne verrouillait jamais cette porte, d'ordinaire.

Un bonheur indicible se peignit sur les traits du brun lorsqu'il reconnut le jeune chevalier, et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il n'osait pas y croire, et pourtant, son ancien écuyer se trouvait devant lui.

-Steve…

-Tony…

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles durant une longue minute, puis le jeune Lord fit un pas hésitant vers son cadet, qui se précipita vers lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Le brun ne fut pas en reste, et serra le jeune chevalier contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond, respirant l'odeur délicieuse qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le plus jeune cacha son visage dans les cheveux presque noir, respirant avec délices le parfum si caractéristique de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Oh Steve, tu m'as tellement manqué…

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, Tony… Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué…

Doucement, les deux hommes finirent par se séparer de quelques centimètres, et le regard bleu se noya dans les yeux bruns. Puis, lentement, l'aîné leva le visage pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le même incendie qui s'était déclenché sous leur peau lors de leur premier baiser les saisit à nouveau, et ils gémirent de concert dans la bouche l'un de l'autre, tout en s'embrassant avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Oh, Tony, soupira le plus jeune lorsque les mains de son suzerain descendirent le long de son dos pour caresser le bas de ses reins.

-Steve, gémit le brun.

Et Ser Rogers perdit le contrôle. Ses doigts fourragèrent dans les cheveux d'un brun presque noir, décoiffant encore plus le jeune Lord, alors qu'il l'embrassait avec une passion nouvelle et que les mains de son aîné se glissaient entre leurs corps, venant caresser son désir au travers de son vêtement.

Le blond donna un coup de bassin incontrôlé, et son suzerain le tira vers le petit canapé situé dans l'alcôve.

Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

* * *

Le jeune Lord se réveilla le premier.

Il était au chaud dans les bras de son amant, enroulés dans leurs deux capes, au milieu des coussins du canapé. Doucement, il fit courir ses lèvres sur le torse de son ancien écuyer, qui ouvrit les yeux dans un sourire :

-Bonjour, Tony, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre.

-Bonjour, Steve, répondit ce dernier sur le même ton.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si demain n'existait pas.

* * *

Steve pleurait sans discontinuer depuis deux jours.

Son suzerain et amant était tombé au combat, et ne s'était pas relevé. Il laissait derrière lui deux enfants de douze ans, et un comté effondré par la mort d'un Lord juste et bon. Le meilleur des Stark, disaient certains.

La cérémonie d'adieu devait avoir lieu le soir même, à la lueur des bougies, avant que l'on n'enterre Lord Anthony Stark dans la crypte, et devait commencer quelques minutes plus tard.

Et Ser Rogers n'arrivait pas à stopper les larmes qui baignaient son visage depuis deux nuits déjà. Il n'arrivait pas à être fort face à la mort de celui qui avait été son mentor, son protecteur, son ami, son amant.

L'amour de sa vie.

Depuis que le blond était revenu s'installer au château des Stark, ils avaient vécu leur relation de manière presque fusionnelle. Rogers ne partageait plus –sauf en de rares occasions– le lit de sa femme, et si elle en était vexée, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Beaucoup d'hommes choisissaient de faire chambre à part après la naissance de leur premier enfant, et elle n'échappait pas à la règle.

Ainsi, le chevalier dormait quasiment toutes les nuits dans les appartements de son suzerain. Lord Stark avait fait installer une porte entre la nouvelle chambre de son ancien écuyer et son cabinet de travail, sous un prétexte de réunions de travail nocturnes.

Réunions il y avait, certes, mais elles n'étaient pas consacrées à quelque travail que ce soit…

Ser Rogers donna un coup de poing rageur sur la petite porte par laquelle il rejoignait habituellement la chambre seigneuriale.

Son amant était mort, et il était condamné à vivre sans lui.

Il se rappelait les derniers mots d'Anthony, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé sous sa tente, à la demande de ce dernier. Les médecins l'avaient condamné, la blessure était trop profonde, déjà infectée. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer.

La tente était vide, le mourant avait envoyé tout le monde au diable. Ser Rhodes et Ser Wilson montaient la garde devant. Steve s'était agenouillé à côté du lit de fortune sur lequel son suzerain reposait, et avait pris sa main.

-Tony…

-Je t'aime, Steve. Je t'ai aimé plus que ma vie, et je t'aimerai toujours de là où je serai demain. N'oublie jamais ça…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du plus jeune, brouillant sa vue. Son amant l'avait attrapé d'une main faible par la nuque pour le tirer à lui, et l'avait embrassé avec une tendresse infinie.

Un baiser qui avait un goût d'adieu.

Lord Anthony Stark s'était éteint dans la nuit, dans les bras de Ser Steve Rogers, et ce dernier avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que Ser Rhodes et Ser Wilson ne rentrent dans la tente, aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils l'avaient trouvé là, serrant désespérément le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait contre lui.

-Ser Rogers ?

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Ser Peter Parker, adoubé chevalier dix ans auparavant, le blond releva la tête vers son ancien écuyer.

-Ser Parker ?

-La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Le père Brock vous demande dans la chapelle, il voudrait que vous fassiez l'éloge funèbre de Lord Stark.

Le cœur de Ser Rogers se serra brusquement à cette idée, mais il hocha la tête et suivit le plus jeune jusqu'à la chapelle.

Les bancs étaient remplis, et au-dehors, une foule immense s'était rassemblée pour un dernier adieu à Lord Anthony Stark. Lorsque son tour fut venu, le père Brock fit signe à Steve, qui s'avança pour prendre la parole d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, mais qui était tremblante :

-Lord Anthony Stark a été comme un second père pour moi, dès le jour où j'ai été choisi pour être son écuyer. C'était un chevalier doué, un tacticien hors pair et un seigneur profondément juste. Aujourd'hui, il nous a quitté, mais son souvenir demeurera à jamais comme celui d'un homme qui a tout donné pour ses gens, jusqu'à sa vie.

Incapable de dire un mot de plus sans éclater en sanglots, le blond retourna à sa place, entre Ser Wilson et Ser Rhodes. Le premier passa un bras derrière lui et serra son épaule avec force.

Il savait.

Et il comprenait.

A la fin de la cérémonie, le cercueil contenant le corps de Lord Stark fut porté dans la crypte, et il fut enterré dans la même tombe que sa femme. Après une dernière prière, tous partirent, laissant Ser Rogers seul devant la stèle.

Steve se mit doucement à pleurer.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Je me doute qu'il un a tout un tas d'incohérences avec ce qui se passait réellement au temps des chevaliers, mais j'ai fait un peu à ma sauce, puisqu'il ne s'agit (au final) que d'une fiction !_

 _Que pensez-vous de Steve en chevalier ? Et de Tony en Lord ?  
Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :3_


End file.
